Mistletoe
by Midnight bluestream
Summary: Three stories about three girls, and they all involve the evil little... plant thing...
1. Chapter 1

******Another story, and i know what your probably thinking, When are you going to update High School Dayz?! and u are probably gettting ur pitchforks ready. but i decided i will update sometime after christmas, maybe New YEars... DONT KILL ME!!  
Anyway, i am going to do a story called Mistletoe, and this is my first shot at romance(i need lots of practice if i want my other story to be good) The pairing i will try to work on will be Tenten and Neji, Ino and Shikamaru, and Hinata and Gaara. why? because i am bored...  
********ANYWAY On with the story!**

'Oh great, another year,' Tenten sighed bitterly.

"Merry Christmas Tenten!" Ino shouted in the hallway of their high school.

"Ino, first it's not even Christmas, and two, what's so Merry about it?" Tenten asked slamming her locker door.

"What's not great about Christmas, you get presents and everything?!" Ino smiled, "and not to mention you get to be with your loved ones."

"What loved ones?" Tenten asked.

"Oh," Ino's face fell, "I'm so sorry Tenten, I forgot."

"It's okay," Tenten sighed, "lots of people forget."

Tenten's family was taken away on Christmas Eve when she was just a young girl. The only family she had was an aunt, who Tenten was visiting. So her aunt took Tenten in and raised her, Tenten never really likes Christmas, it brought up too many bad memories.

"It's also great for Lovers" Sakura smirked as she walked by with her boyfriend, hand in hand.

"What happened to us?" Ino asked, "we all used to be best friends. Sakura, you, me, and Hinata."

"Sakura became popular, and we just drifted." Tenten sighed, "where is Hinata anyway?"

"I don't know, but she said something about helping out with the dance." Ino said looking away, "what are you getting her for Christmas?"

"Why do you want to know?" Tenten asked.

"Well I don't want to get the wrong thing and seem cheap."

"Ino, you know Hinata would love a gift from you even if it was a steak covered in meat sauce." Tenten sighed. Hinata was a vegetarian.

"I know, but I don't want to seem cheap to her family. Remember last year when I got her that shirt?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, her parents said you could have done better." Tenten shuttered, "but it's okay, Hinata said she is spending Christmas with her friends,"

"Thank goodness." Ino breathed a sigh of relief. Then she looked up and smirked at Tenten, "too bad, and I thought you would see Neji again."

"Shut up." Tenten said putting her book in front of her face, trying to hide her blush.

"No way!" Ino laughed, "you like Neji!"

"No, I don't!" Tenten shouted.

"Okay, relax. I was just kidding." Ino laughed.

Tenten sighed as she walked into her class room, 'stupid Ino, thinking I like Neji, I mean why would I like Neji? They see me talking to a guy once and think I like him. Stupid Ino.'

- - -

"Hi girls," Hinata said during lunch, "uh, girls?" she put her tray down and saw Tenten glaring at Ino, and said girl smirking evilly. Hinata sighed, "Ino what did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear." Ino said acting so innocent you could see a small halo over her head.

Tenten finally looked away from Ino and looked at Hinata, "so Hinata, what time should we go to your house?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Hinata smiled, "as long as you come."

"Okay, I'll come after school!" Ino shouted.

"Yeah, we can help decorate." Tenten said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Great!" Hinata shouted. The cafeteria doors slammed open and Hinata blushed, looking at the table.

"What's up Hinata?" Ino asked, looking toward the doors, "oh." There she saw Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, those three transfer kids and . . . She started to giggle and looked at Tenten, "look who's here." She said.

"Who?" Tenten looked up and quickly regretted it. There stood Neji. He caught her gaze and walked up to their table.

"Hey. Tenten right?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said slowly.

"Well Tenten, I need your help with something. Come." He said and walked away.

Tenten just looked at him walk away, dumbfounded.

"Well don't just sit there, "Ino laughed, "go with him."

"Oh right!" Tenten said, running after him.

- - -

"So, uh, what did you want?" Tenten asked.

"Oh I wanted to know if you could help me pick out a gift for Hinata," Neji sighed, "I'm not really on good terms with her and I wanted to give her something."

"Why didn't you ask Ino?" Tenten asked.

"She said I should ask you." Neji said.

"I'm going to kill you," Tenten said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Neji asked.

"Nothing," Tenten looked up, "I'd love to help,"

"Okay, well can we do it after school?" Neji asked, "I want to get it as soon as possible."

"Sure," Tenten smiled, "well I gotta get to class."

"Okay, thanks," He said and walked to his table.

Tenten waved and smiled as he walked away, once his back was turned she glared at Ino, "Your dead Ino," she growled.

"Well I gotta go," Ino laughed and ran away when Tenten got to the table.

"Bye Ino!" Hinata called after her.

'Yes Hinata, say good bye to her now, because you may never get to say it again.' Tenten thought, smiling evilly.

- - - -

Tenten sighed. Her and Neji have been walking around in the mall for more then two hours already trying to find something. Tenten suggested lots of things that got turned down. 'I swear if he doesn't pick something now I am going to,' her thoughts were soon interrupted by Neji's voice.

"Are you listening?" he asked rather annoyed.

"Oh sorry," Tenten said looking at him, "so what were you saying?"

"I was just asking what you thought about that stuffed animal in the window," Neji said pointing to a toy store window. Inside was a cute teddy bear with a little blush on his cheeks, that would make any girl squeal. He also had a little sweater on that said Merry Christmas, written on it.

One look of it made Tenten jump up and down saying, "it is so cute!" She soon stopped at the many faces looking at her. She cleared her throat, "I mean, it would be perfect for Hinata." then she walked up the store, Neji following behind her, "now get it because it's already late and I don't want Hinata and Ino to worry."

"Fine then," Neji sighed and purchased the bear, "I don't see the big deal. It's just a bear."

"Just a bear? It is the cutest bear ever!" Tenten shouted.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets just go, people are staring." Neji sighed, pulling the furious Tenten out of the mall.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked as Neji walked beside her.

"I'm walking you home." Neji said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, okay," Tenten sighed. They were just rounding the corner to Hinata's house, where they all agreed to go, when she stopped.

"What now?" Neji asked, completely annoyed.

"I cant let them see you with me!" Tenten whispered.

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"Well," Tenten took a deep breath, "a while ago I was walking around and saw this guy and we started talking, then Ino and Hinata saw us, and Ino started teasing me, saying I like the guy. 'Oh My God! Your in love' was what she would say to me. I told her we were just friends and that's all, but then she went around and told everyone about how we were secretly going out, and the guy totally hated me after that!" Tenten finished taking a deep breath.

"Well who cares," Neji smirked.

"Wait," Tenten looked around and noticed they were in front of the gate, just under the huge tree, 'when did we get to Hinata's house?'

"Let Ino think what she wants," Neji said in a low whisper as he slowly leaned forward. Tenten blushed and tried to back away.

"W-w-what?" Tenten tried to say but was cut off when Neji lightly kissed her cheek.

Then he slowly pulled away and smirked at her reaction. She was so red, you could compare her to a tomato, then he pointed upwards and said, "Mistletoe," then he walked away.

Tenten stood frozen in place, staring at the little mistletoe hanging above her head. After what seemed like centuries, she finally walked into Hinata's house. There she saw Hinata blushing and Ino laughing in the corner.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Oh it's just something Hinata said." Ino laughed harder.

"What's that?" Tenten asked.

* * *

**Lol i know i am bad at it, but i need lots of practice. what is it that Hinata thinks? well next chapter may be about Hinata and Gaara, so stay tuned!! PLESE REVIEW and tell me how i am doing! even if it's to say i am horrible at it(I hope u dont!)  
Midnight D:**

**Disclaimer: NEVER OWN NARUTO!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hey, i am updating this one now! lol i hate this thing and i no it sucks... also my computer is messing up, it took me a few tries to get this up... anyway enjoy!  
DONT OWN NARUTO!!

* * *

Hinata sighed as she was in the school gym decorating it for the dance. She smiled when she saw all the people standing around her. Kiba and Shino joined, obviously, the three of them were always helping out the school.

"Check it out, it's that weird environmental group." one boy shouted from outside the gym.

"Don't they help out with everything?" another kid asked.

"Just be quiet guys," Shino sighed, "we just help out because no one else will."

"Hey," a girl with blonde hair walked up to the group, "why are you helping out with the dance?"

"What did I just say?!" Hinata and Kiba were shocked to hear Shino raise his voice. Soon the shock was replaced with uncontrollable laughter.

"Holy, don't have to get all judgmental on me..." the girl said, backing away slowly.

"Wasn't that one of the transfer students?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I think her name is Temari, or something like that..." Shino sighed, "anyway, Kiba help me hang up the decorations, Hinata go hang up signs," If you haven't guessed Shino is the boss of this "three-man" group.

Hinata looked at Kiba and Shino fighting over who goes on the ladder, eventually Shino won. Kiba, being the sore loser he is, started to shake the ladder until Shino "accidentally" dropped an ornament on his head.

Hinata laughed at the sight, while she walked out of the gym, "please anyone, make sure they don't kill each other," Hinata softly pleaded as she walked around the school. She turned a corner and saw Tenten and Ino walking to class, Hinata sighed when she saw the glare Tenten was giving Ino, 'and please someone make sure these two don't kill each other either.'

"I may lose my mind," Hinata laughed as she hung up another poster, " I mean I am talking to myself, but I can always blame my friends," Hinata laughed.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Someone asked bitterly, Hinata turned around quickly and saw the three transfer students.

"Uh," was all Hinata could say as the happiness was replaced with fear.

"Lets just go guys," the brunette guy sighed as he walked towards the gym, "why did we volunteer to decorate some stupid gym again?"

"To get out of class," the blonde sighed, then she looked at Hinata who was putting up another sign.

"Ah, another sign," Hinata took a step back and her smile soon left her face, "I put it upside down..."

"Come on Temari, I don't want to be caught out here," the brunette said when he noticed his sister had stopped walking.

"Hold your horses Kankuro," she glared, then she looked back at the girl as she pulled down the sign.

"Damn," Hinata sighed as the sign ripped, "this isn't my best day," she sighed, then she looked down the hall, "what am I supposed to tell Shino when he finds out I ripped another sign?"

She slowly picked up the two pieces of paper and walked off.

"Lets go," Kankuro said, practically dragging Temari back into the gym.

"Fine." she sighed. Walking into the gym, they saw that there were a few plants hanging up, some ornaments and two people fighting on stage. Then she saw this huge green tree, it looked so nice with bright colourful lights, with shiny ornaments and candy canes on its branches. On the top of the tree was a beautiful star shining even without a light to shine on it.

"Turn off the lights and lets see how this baby shines!" shouted a boy with brown hair. Soon all the lights were off and the tree was brightly shining.

"Wow," Temari let a soft whisper escape her lips once she saw the tree.

"Their going to love it!" the boy with brown hair shouted, "I cant wait until Hinata sees it. She will be so happy! So what do you think of it Shino?" he asked his companion.

"I think it looks great, Hinata will definitely love it." the boy named Shino said.

—

Hinata sighed as she walked towards the gym, it was hard hanging up the signs all over the place. So far she ripped three signs and had to fix some signs that said "Marry X-mas," instead of "Merry Christmas." she smiled once she saw the door to the gym.

She stopped once she saw the tree in front of her, "it's beautiful." she said.

"See I told you she'd love it!" Kiba shouted, she turned and noticed everyone staring st them.

"I cant believe you guys did this," Hinata said, motioning towards the tree.

"It was hard work but it was worth it," Hinata turned around and saw Naruto right behind her.

She was just about to say something when she noticed the clock,"oh no." she turned to Shino and Kiba, "I'm sorry but I have to go now, I told Tenten and Ino I would meet them at lunch," she said as she ran through the door.

"Does that girl ever take a break?" Naruto laughed.

"I don't think so..." Kiba sighed, "so we can do just a little more and then go to lunch. What can we hang up?"

"Well we should hang up a few mistletoes..." Shino said looking through his charts, "they would be perfect for the Christmas theme."

- - -

Hinata ran into the cafeteria and saw her friends already sitting at the table. Hinata quickly grabbed her food and walked up to them.

"Hi girls," Hinata said, "uh, girls?" she put her tray down and saw Tenten glaring at Ino, and said girl smirking evilly. Hinata sighed, "Ino what did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear." Ino said, Hinata could have sworn she saw a halo.

Tenten who was glaring at Ino finally turned to Hinata, "so Hinata, what time should we go to your house?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter." Hinata smiled, "as long as you come."

"Okay, I'll come after school!" Ino shouted.

"Yeah, we can help decorate." Tenten said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Great!" Hinata shouted, 'I'm going to need the help' she thought. The cafeteria doors slammed open and Hinata blushed, looking at the table.

"What's up Hinata?" Ino asked, looking toward the doors, "oh." There she saw Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, those three transfer kids and Neji, Ino started giggling and looked at Tenten, "look who's here." She said. Hinata looked at Ino confused as to why she was laughing.

"Who?" Hinata looked at Tenten who was staring at Neji. She looked back at the group and noticed Neji walking towards them.

"Hey. Tenten right?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she said slowly.

"Well Tenten, I need your help with something. Come." He said and walked away.

Tenten just looked at him walk away, dumbfounded.

"Well don't just sit there, "Ino laughed, "go with him."

"Oh right!" Tenten said, running after him.

Hinata and Ino watched them go, once they were out of the cafeteria Hinata turned to Ino, "alright what did you do?"

"I don't know what your talking about," Ino laughed.

"I think you do," Hinata sighed, taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Alright, so I may have mentioned something, countless times, about Neji." Ino laughed.

"What kind of something?" Hinata asked.

"The fact that Tenten loves him," Ino laughed.

"Ino, Tenten is going to kill you," Hinata sighed.

"Well I gotta go," Ino said as she ran away.

"Bye Ino," Hinata called to her. Then she slowly turned to see Tenten smiling evilly 'I hope Ino will make it to my house," Hinata thought as she saw Tenten walking away slowly.

Hinata got up and went to the gym, "I wonder what Tenten was thinking," she shivered when she remembered the look on Tenten's face, "what ever it was... Ino may not make it to my house..."

She stopped when she saw only a few people in the gym. She laughed slightly when she saw a girl kiss a boy on the cheek. 'I wonder why she would do that,'then Hinata looked up and saw the evil little thing hanging above them. "Oh that's why..." she said aloud.

"That's why what?" Hinata jumped up and turned around to see a red haired boy.

"I was just wondering why she kissed that boy," Hinata said in one breath, "but now I see it was because of that thing." she pointed to the little red thing above those two people.

"Why would people kiss each other because of a stupid plant?" he asked.

"That's a mistletoe Gaara," the blonde girl, who Hinata learned to be Temari, said.

"A Mistle what?" Gaara asked confused.

"It's a weird plant that's supposed to be some kind of Christmas tradition." Temari explained.

"So why does it make people kiss?" He asked.

"Well, when two people are caught under it, they have to kiss each other." Temari sighed, "I cant believe you didn't know that."

"Well don't blame him, Temari," her other brother came up to them, "it's not his fault, the only way we celebrated Christmas was by giving each other one gift."

"Hinata, come help me." a girl shouted.

"Coming!" Hinata said, running towards the girl.

- - -

Hinata sighed, school was almost over and they were almost done decorating, just one or two more banners and that was it.

"Hinata!" she turned and saw Kiba holding a ladder, "can you hold the ladder, I have to help put the other things away."

"Sure," Hinata said as she stood beside the ladder.

Soon she heard slight giggling, and looked around. All the girls were looking at her, trying to stifle their laughter. Some of the boys just rolled their eyes and went back to work. Then she saw Shino and Kiba, who looked paler then usual.

"Hinata you have to do it!" a girl shouted. Hinata had a confused look on her face. Sensing her confusion the girl pointed upwards.

Just before Hinata looked up she felt the ladder move, and she noticed Temari pale as well, while Kankuro was laughing.

Hinata slowly looked up and saw it, the evil little plant, the mistletoe. Hanging just above her head. She looked around and saw none other then Gaara coming down the ladder.

"Do it," she heard the girls laugh.

Gaara was right in front of her now looking down confused to why she had a huge blush on her cheeks, "What?" he asked, Kankuro fell to the floor from laughing so hard.

Hinata blush deepened as she quickly stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned and walked away. As she walked out she heard the girls all squeal with delight and Kankuro's loud laughter.

- - - -

"Then I met Ino and walked home." Hinata finished her story.

"You did what?!" Tenten shouted as Ino rolled on the floor.

"I cant believe you kissed him." Ino laughed.

"It's not my fault that stupid mistletoe had to be there." Hinata pouted, "besides, it was just his cheek."

"But its still pretty funny," Tenten said.

"Look at that, we're all out of eggnog," Ino said as she threw the empty carton on with the other three cartons, "I'll go get us some more," she said as she got up.

"I hope she gets caught under one." Hinata sighed then she looked at Tenten, "so do you like Neji or what?"

Tenten growled when she heard Ino laughing as she slammed the door shut.

- - -

If u dont get it, Hinata was telling them what happened to her. NEXT is Ino! lol i dont know if eggnog contains alcohol, i just thought it would be funny if they drink to much, and i need an excuse for Ino to leave, now what perfect thing other than EGGNOG!! lol i love the stuff... okay REVIEW!  
Midnight~ Happy Holidays!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this one is very short, but i had it longer then i thought, "who would read this, it's only them singing and rambling!" so here it is! the last one....  
DONT OWN NARUTO!**

Once Ino was sure she was a safe distance away from the house she started laughing.

"I cant believe it! First Hinata and then Tenten!" she shouted, "I am so glad there isn't one anywhere near me!"

She finally stopped laughing when she got to the store. Once she got there she noticed the little mistletoe hanging over the entrance, 'have to be careful if you don't want to get caught under one of those things,' she thought as she walked away.

She was walking down the aisles, looking for that great Christmas drink. "Ah hah!" she shouted as she ran towards the cartons. She grabbed two cartons, but then she looked back at them, "might need a few more..." she said as she grabbed about five more. Then just before she left to pay for the items she grabbed one more, "just to be safe" she said to herself.

"What is all this?" she heard someone say. She turned around and saw her lazy companion, Shikamaru.

"I'm buying this for my friends," she said.

"Why so much?" he asked.

"Have to be safe," she said.

"But you cant possibly drink them all," he sighed.

"Well if we don't we can keep them until the dance. We plan on hanging out for this whole week," Ino said as she walked up to the register.

"I see," he looked around casually.

Ino paid for her items and grabbed a free candy cane before she walked away. As she walked away she noticed Shikamaru was right behind her.

"Wait, why are you here?" she asked.

"I was buying something for the guys, we're having a party!" he tried to act enthusiastic but did a horrible job at it.

"Oh," she said as she turned around. Then she stopped again, "crap!" she said under her breath.

"What now?" Shikamaru asked rather annoyed.

"I just remembered something," Ino sighed as she turned to Shikamaru.

"What?" he asked.

She looked at him and grabbed his shirt. She pulled him down to her and kissed him quickly. Then she let him go and would have laughed at his expression, if she wasn't embarrassed.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I forgot about the fricken mistletoe," she grumbled. She turned around and stormed out the door.

"Interesting." Shikamaru said as he walked towards his friends who, sadly, saw the whole scene.

Ino kicked a pebble as she walked back to the house. "I cant believe I did that! I forgot about that stupid thing!" she looked around and shouted, "Karma is so cruel!"

She walked into the house and slammed the door shut.

Hinata and Tenten, who were watching a movie, jumped and spilled the popcorn.

"What's up Ino?" Tenten asked.

She practically threw the eggnog on the ground and looked at them with pure hatred, "I'll tell you." she growled, "I hate mistletoes!"

They both looked at each other and sighed, "so it happened to you too, huh." Hinata said.

"Yeah," she said as she sat on the couch.

"Who?" Tenten asked.

Ino grabbed a carton of eggnog and practically drank the whole thing, "Shikamaru," she said as she drank more.

"Mistletoes are evil," Hinata glared at the couple kissing on the t.v.

"I couldn't agree more," Tenten said.

"I have something to say about those things," Ino sighed.

The three looked at each other, "Mistletoes suck!" they shouted simultaneously.

* * *

**So you can probably tell i dont like Mistletoes, and i LOVE eggnog huh? lol, like i said it was going to be different but i already missed Christmas, so i just rushed through it! so HAppy Boxing DAY!!! lol  
Midnight~ Happy Holidays!  
Hope you enjoyed it!!**

* * *


End file.
